Sweetest Jealousy
by XxX NaTsUmE x MIkAN XxX
Summary: Eavesdropping at someone’s conversation w/ a BOY. A thing that would make you misunderstood everything and a thing that would make you go to nuts.


**NOTE: GUYS.. SORRY.. IF YOU DIDN'T FIND ANY JEALOUS PART ON THE FIRST ONE. WELL AS YOU IDIOTIC COUSIN SUBMITTED THIS STORY IMMEDIATELY WITHOUT ASKING MY PERMISSION. ARG.. ANYWAYS. HERE IT IS ! _HALF-LY_ EDITED ... **

**-"-**

Sweetest Jealousy

Summary: Eavesdropping at someone's conversation w/ a BOY. A thing that would make you misunderstood everything and a thing that would make you go to nuts.

Disclaimer: Too bad. But I don't own GAKUEN ALICE. BUT I DO OWN THE GRAMMATICAL ERRORS..

_Belated Valentines Day Special just for you guys!_

**-"-**

February 14,2010..

A day in which campus boys would do _anything _just to stay alive and would not have a early death. A day in which couples would go walk around hand in hand. A day in which Fan girls would go throw themselves to the campus boys with hearts in their eyes plus Chocolates on their hands. For short a day which is all about _love._

**Natsume's Point of View:**

_As you can see right now. I'm resting on the branch of my favorite Sakura Tree. I can't take a nap inside the classroom coz as you know. It's Valentines Day. I'm also prohibited to go to my room because for sure this year lots and lots of chocolates will be at my room..tssk. FAN GIRLS.._

"_Natsume-sama? Natsume-sama? Are you in there?" A random girl said while holding a box of chocolate wrapped w/ pink ribbon. Eww._

_Rustle…_

"_There you are!!!! GIRLS! I FOUND NATSUME-SAMA!!" The random girl screamed and all different girls from different schools surrounded the sakura tree.._

_Shit. Just my luck.._

_And so I look around finding a way to escape and whew! Good thing I'm having a mission. And so I jumped at the other Sakura Tree leaving those stupid fan girls in dismay.._

**END OF NATSUME'S POINT OF VIEW**

**Normal POV**

"Mou..Mou..Tsubasa-senpai. Don't be like that.. Is it really delicious?" A girl asked seeing the fact that her senpai did nothing but already munched 2 heart-shaped choclate.

"Mmmm..Mkan-chan it's really delicious. Who's the lucky guy who would eat it anyways?" Tsubasa asked while munching another heart-shaped chocolate..

"It's a friendly gift tsubasa-senpai.. Don't think of something else.." Mikan said while blushing madly.

"He would surely like it..Wait a second you didn't answer my question yet. _Who's the GUY_?" tsubasa-senpai asked.

"The guy is N------"

"And btw ermm.. the truth is, the one you ate was the one misaki-senpai made for you.." mikan said before running as fast as she could.

Natsume's POV

Ok so.. I accidentally heard two people having a girly talk with each other.

But.. The voices seemed familiar.. And so being curious. I jumped-off from the sakura tree only letting the two change suspicious looks with each other..

"_Tsubasa -senpai I really need to go!! I still need to find him.." The girl said and started running away leaving the shadow freak alone.._

And that's what made me realize that the girl was my love.. _Mikan Sakura._

And hell.. Whoever receives that chocolate the shadow-freak kept munching.. He'll meet Satan afterwards..

**End Of POV**

"_I knew it was natsume.. tssk that little dude.." Tsubasa thought after seeing natsume starting to walk away. "Whoa.. Wait a second.. Maybe natsume was the lucky guy who would receive those chocolates my little cute kouhai made.." He thought again._

"Oi.. Hyuuga!!" Tsubasa called out.

"Hn. What do you want _girly shadow-freak ?_ " Natsume said w/ a smirk plastered on his oh-so Adonis face.

_Girly shadow freak…_

"Mou..Mou.. _natchumie-chan.. _Don't act like a _girly._ And my name is Tsubasa._ NOT girly shadow-freak. Bleh! " _Tsubasa said making the natsume hyuuga really well.. _Angry._

-Silence-

"Anyways, _chumie-chan.._ I think mikan, your one and only polka.. Is looking for you." Tsubasa-senpai said.

"Enough with the name. freak." Natsume said.

"Yare. Yare. Just go search for her. _Now.._" Tsubasa-senpai bid his last words and started to walk away.

"Hn."

"_Might as well listen to shadow for the first time.." Natsume thought and started to walk leading him to his favorite place.._

_The Sakura Tree.._

"_Ruka-pyon !! sorry I'm late." Mikan apologized._

"_It's okay Sakura-san.. Oh what's that?" Ruka asked while pointing at mikan's right hand._

"_It's a box of chocolate for * .. You know a sign of peace offering?" Mikan said._

"_Ohh. .I see.. Well goodluck sakur—Mikan." Ruka said._

"_Thanks.. Goodluck to you too with hotaru.." Mikan said with a evil grin plastered on her face that made ruka blush madly._

"_Need to find N------- Ohh there you are ! Finally!! Natsumeeee !!!!! " Mikan shouted with glee as she saw the guy that she had been searching for the past 1 hour.._

"HN. What now polkadots? Natsume simply replied.

_Mind you she didn't know earlier that Natsume was only on the other side of the Sakura tree listening at every part of Ruka and Mikan's conversation... She just found out now…_

"Mou. Mou you pervert.. Anyways.. I have something to give to you.. Here." Mikan said as she gave a box with a red bow on it.

_It was the chocolate earlier.._

_And most of all.._

_The chocolate was meant for him.. Only him.._

"What's this?" Natsume asked looking at the chocolates inside it with disgusted eyes but deep inside he was really touched.

"It's a chocolate..duh. Taste it.." Mikan said.

"It might have poison on it." Natsume replied.

"I won't poison you! You Jerk !" Mikan retorted.

"Yare..Yare.. I 'm just kidding.." Natsume said and started munching a letter N chocolate..

"So? How is it??" Mikan asked seeing the fact that natsume is indeed enjoying the chocolates she gave him..

"_"

"It taste bad.." Natsume said.

-Silence-

"Anyways… why give me a box of chocolates?Fallen for me ehh polka?" Natsume said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?!!!!!!!! I-IT'S J-JUST A-A F-FRIENDLY G-GIFT and A-ALSO I-I A-ALREADY L-LOVE S-SOMEONE E-ELSE…" mikan blurted out while covering her face not seeing the fact that right now natsume has a face that no one could read.

"Who is it.." Natsume asked emotionlessly.

"Ehh??" Mikan asked.

"Who is it??" He asked again.

"Well.. it's ermm..it's you.." Mikan blurted out and was about to run away but too bad natsume caught her immediately and gave her a one swift kiss.

"I love you Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan said bravely.

"I love you too…Mikan Sakura" Natsume replied with a smile that was only meant for _her.._

_-"-_

_The next Day.._

_"_Okay class! I would like to know if you had a fun time yester-- What the FU-fudge?! What happen to you boys?!!" Narumi asked a little bit shocked with the boys in his classroom w/ _broken hands..broken legs..half-bald hair.. etc._

All the boys who were victimized by the wrath of you know who just stared at each other then started looking at the oh-so_ Natsume Hyuuga.._

"O--okay.. I think I know who already did that.." Narumi simply said.

_-Silence-_

"Okay guys!! FREE PERIOD!! HAVE FUN!!!" narumi lastly said then woosh! off he goes..

_Flashback:_

"Yare. Yare. Just go search for her. _Now.._" Tsubasa-senpai bid his last words and started to walk away.

"Damn.. where is she??" Natsume thought still searching for mikan.

_-HALLWAY-_

"_Oi.. bastard. did you see pol--sakura??" natsume asked._

_"Sorry hyuuga-sama but no.." The random guy honestly said._

_"Mmmm..Mkan-chan it's really delicious. Who's the lucky guy who would eat it anyways?" Tsubasa asked while munching another heart-shaped chocolate.. _

_He remembered what tsubasa said earlier.._

_-TWACK-_

_"Are you the guy??" Natsume asked half-heartedly _

_"N-no.." The random guy said nervously._

_-Canteen-_

_"Oi..Freak did you see sakura?" natsume asked._

_"Sorry but I didn't see her hyuuga-sama." the random guy said._

_"Mmmm..Mkan-chan it's really delicious. Who's the lucky guy who would eat it anyways?" Tsubasa asked while munching another heart-shaped chocolate.. _

_Again He remembered what tsubasa said earlier.._

_-POW.- natsume kicked the guys leg.._

_"Are you the guy?" Natsume said with a deadly tone._

_"N-no..." the random guy said nervously..._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Mou.. natsume. that ain't nice at all." Mikan said.

_"What could they do? I love you. and you are mine..only.._" natsume replied and then started hugging mikan tightly.

-_Being possessive ehh??-_

---THE END---

_Whew.. finally edited..uhm. reviews?? :D_


End file.
